Horo
Horo is a Dragon that appears in Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls Online. Appearance Horo has smooth silver hair and red horns,she wears a black and red vest, matching the color of her scales, she has a black thigh-high socks with boots matching her scales, she has a long red tail and red wings. Her other alternative clothing is that she wears dark blue bra made of red scales similar to her own, her arms now developed more detailed scales following the traditional scales of old European dragons, she also wears blue tight pants with boots similiar to her other version, only instead of silver and red it is silver, gold and blue. Personality She has the manners of an aristocrat or noble, but is often lazy and idle. She is also quite prideful and has a tendency to lash out when she feels that pride had been hurt. Skills and Traits Physical Traits= *'Dragon Physiology': **'Cold Blooded': Horo is poikilothermic due to being a reptile. Because of this, whenever the surrounding temperature drops, she will feel the need to hibernate. However, Draco claims that coffee helps alleviate the symptoms. **'Dragon Skin': Her scales are stronger than steel, able to block cutting weapons and even deflect bullets. However, nowadays, threats to Dragons are rare. ***These scales also have a tendency to catch clothing. Dragons also have to maintain them (moisturising and clipping) lest they get rough to the touch. ***Dragons have a scale somewhere on their bodies that grows in the reverse direction then the others, and they hate it when people touch it, to the point where they would go as far as kill the toucher. The scale is an extremely sensitive/private issue as the sensation of it being touched temporarily renders them docile and limp. As a result they may attack once they regain their composure out of a feeling of being violated. **'Prehensile Tail': Horo can use her tail to grab things. It’s size makes it able to support her body weight but makes her unable to sleep on her back. It also scrapes across the ground, making it annoying for her to walk for a long time. ***The tip of a Dragons tail is an extremely sensitive erogenous zone, akin to the tip of a Lamia's tail. **'Wings': Horo's wings allow her to fly. *'Inhuman Strength': As a Dragon, Horo has greater strength than a human. |-|Skills and Statistics= |width="65%"| |} |-|Horo (Hidamari)= |width="65%"| |} Plot While polishing her scales, the player accidentally touches her reverse scale and she falls limp. Lying on the ground weakly as the player continues massaging her, she laments how she was an "embarrassment to the dragon people", that she looked like a "koi fish on a chopping board", and demands that they don't let anybody see her until she can regain her strength to stand. Zoological Classification Dragons (竜 Ryū) are a reptilian demi-human race deeply embedded in mythological history around the globe. Regarded as legendary beings, Dragons are held in high esteem as demi-gods and beings of extremely high repute. Sometimes portrayed as hoarding treasure and said to breathe fire or to be poisonous, humans in medieval time often sought to make a name for themselves as "Dragon Slayers"; warriors who specialize in fighting, hunting and killing dragons. While some Dragons can transform into humans to conceal themselves, others prefer to hide in dungeons and caves away from human civilization. Trivia *While she is omnivorous, Horo prefers to eat meat. *The Dragonewt race are said to be biological descendants from the Dragon race. The two races share many physical traits; such as scales that are stronger than steel, powerful tails, sharp claws and a reverse scale that they hate people to touch, and because of this, many people tend to make mistakes telling the difference between the two species, **However, it is stated that Dragons can actually fly, while Dragonewts somewhat can only glide in some period of time. Also dragons can breath fire, and are proven to be much stronger and tend to have a "royal noble" accent, similiar to centaurs believeing themselves to be "honorbound". *Dragons are a famous and popular icon in many media. They are one of the most famous of mythological monsters. *It is known in popular culture and media that the Dragon species has long held a rivalry with the Gryphon species for the title of "King of all Creatures". It is, however unknown, if she holds a rivalry feeling againsts Fal. Category:Characters Category:Video Game Category:Female Category:Dragons Category:High Rare MonMusu Category:Monsters